


Completo

by Moe89



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi sentire completo solo stringendo la mano di Hannibal, solo addormentandosi al suo fianco, solo mangiando alla sua tavola (Cristo, se qualcuno nella sua vita gli avesse mai detto prima di allora che a riempire quel piccolo vuoto che sentiva come un ronzio in sottofondo ad ogni battito del suo cuore sarebbe bastato Hannibal, un suo sorriso, un suo bacio, una sua carezza, Will ne avrebbe riso!). Non lo avrebbe creduto possibile, eppure era proprio così."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completo

Da che ne avesse memoria, Will si era sempre sentito mancare qualcosa, si era sempre sentito come un essere incompreso ed incompleto.  
Eppure la cosa non lo aveva mai innervosito o rattristato particolarmente; dopotutto di essere diverso da una buona percentuale del resto del mondo lo aveva sempre saputo. Non era certo da tutti lo svegliarsi in un mare di sudore con l'eco del grido appena cacciato ancora nelle orecchie. Non era da tutti l'"adottare" la figlia di un serial killer (assassina anch'essa) per poter così estinguere il debito di sangue che si aveva con il padre. Non era da tutti il temere di essere uno spietato omicida; e, cosa decisamente più importante, non era da tutti l'essere innamorati di uno spietato omicida.  
Ma come già detto, a Will di essere diverso non importava particolarmente; o almeno non gli era mai pesato prima di incontrare Hannibal. A causa dello psichiatra, Will aveva iniziato a sentirsi...diverso.  
Spesso di notte si riscopriva a rimuginare sulla propria diversità, sulla propria solitudine, ed allora quel sul sentirsi formato a metà, incompleto, diventava un fatto opprimente che gli si posava sul petto - sul cuore avrebbero detto i romantici - e gli impediva quasi di respirare.  
Hannibal aveva risvegliato in Will bisogni che quest'ultimo non sapeva nemmeno di avere. Per questo ora che il suo rapporto con il dottore si era finalmente evoluto, l'insegnante non poteva fare a meno di sorridere sorpreso.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi sentire completo solo stringendo la mano di Hannibal, solo addormentandosi al suo fianco, solo mangiando alla sua tavola (Cristo, se qualcuno nella sua vita gli avesse mai detto prima di allora che a riempire quel piccolo vuoto che sentiva come un ronzio in sottofondo ad ogni battito del suo cuore sarebbe bastato Hannibal, un suo sorriso, un suo bacio, una sua carezza, Will ne avrebbe riso!).  
Non lo avrebbe creduto possibile, eppure era proprio così.


End file.
